A hundred untold stories
by ineskaibawheeler
Summary: Theme 017 - It was nothing that hadn't happened before. / Theme 018 - Rain was just rain, wasn't it?
1. Introduction

Welcome everybody to my 100 Themes Challenge. The list I'm gonna use it's a variation, not the original one. I'll upload more information at my lj, the link it's in my profile, and if you had one you can always be my friend :)

* * *

**Theme **–001 Introduction

**Character **– Takashi Kawamura

**Words** – 520

**Warning **– None

* * *

It was late at night, he was sure. He'd been looking at the starts through his room's window for a while but he wasn't tired. His mind was blank and his brown eyes were looking without see. And there he was, standing like a sculpture in the darkness, without move and almost without blinking.

He was only wearing a big, sleeveless shirt that covered his body and his underwear. He was wearing a pair of colorful toe socks too so he was showing most of his legs. He didn't care how much that kind of clothing approached him to a girl, it was comfortable and that was the most important thing. By the other hand, it was past midnight; no one would see him like that unless someone of his family woke up and went to his room. Not even probably that would happen.

The sky was clear, any cloud was around but yet he barely could see the stars. It didn't matter at all; he wasn't awake to look at them. He just couldn't sleep. Teenager's problems tormented him like hell.

Who he was? Where would he go? Was that girl hot or was the boy beside her instead?

He knew who he was. He was another ordinary boy who played tennis and wanted to take care of the family restaurant. He talked to his friends and classmates, smiled at them, played with them, joked around them like other boy of his same age would do. But the thing was they were graduating the following week. Some of them would travel to another country; others would go to prestigious academies. And then there wouldn't be smiles, jokes, talks or plays.

He'd stay at Tokyo, beside his family. He'd leave tennis at Seishun Gakuen, where all had begun. He'd only keep the good memories about it and then, he'd put his tennis racquet at the bottom of his closet. At least, he wouldn't stop with karate. It was something he really liked, much as doing sushi.

But there were some things he didn't know if he liked them. Since he was young, like nine or ten, he liked girls because they were cute and shy, easy to protect them. When he was eleven, he looked at his big, elder sempais at the karate dojo and he found himself blushing like, well, like a girl in front of the boy he likes. And now he was fifteen and he knew he liked girls but boys too. He was a girly boy, after all, he was cute, shy and easy to protect but also he was strong, rough and manly. Sometimes, when he couldn't sleep like this night, he linked his bipolarity and his bisexuality. Then he smiled at himself and he returned to his bed to sleep.

So, he turned around and walked towards his bed, resting his head back in the pillow, moving his toes happily, watching them move.

Girly or manly. A middle school student or a high school student. A tennis player or a sushi maker. It didn't matter. Life still goes on.

And now it's when all starts.


	2. Love

**Fandom** – The Prince of Tennis

**Theme **– 002 Love

**Character **– Takashi Kawamura & Jin Akutsu

**Words** – 1153

**Warning **– None

* * *

He looked again at the blank, white sheet that was in front of him. He had been looking at the ceiling of his room since he had sat on the floor, ready to start with his homework.

_Write a five hundred words redaction about love. Not a friend love or a family love, real love._

Those were the teacher last words before he went out of the class. The girls were jumping around the tables, shouting the exiting that was write about that great feeling, that were their exact words. The boys, by the other hand, were looking at his feet, with his hands on the pockets, mumbling something about the stupid that love was. He, instead lamenting like his classmates were doing, started to pick up his books without thinking about it.

Five hundred words. It was like a punishment to him. How was he gonna write five hundred words about something he didn't know? He couldn't write two, though. But he had to do it or the marks he had in his test wouldn't serve him to pass. Why hadn't he studied when he had the opportunity?

He sighed and then he stared at the sheet again. So, what was the subject? Oh, yeah. Love. Real love, exactly. But that didn't exist at all. Love was just chemical changes that happen when your hormones get thrilled.

Number of words not enough, it seemed.

Definitely, he needed foreign aid and he knew where to find it. He got up from the floor and walked to his sister room. Luckily she wasn't there so he could look for _that_ with complete freedom. He ducked his body a little to search in the shelves his salvation, hoping his sister didn't mind for his little theft.

A smile crossed his face when he found her videotapes and shojo mangas collection. All pinky and flowery but he needed so, taking a deep breath, he pick some books and two tapes before returning to his own room. The perfect crime until she came back home, of course.

After two hours of uninterrupted reading, the only thing that came to his mind was that his sister had a fetish with girls and boys with ears and cat tails. At least he knew something new, just girly boys cry for girl crap. And he wasn't talking of him.

It was the moment to start with the movie. He chose one of them without thinking too much. He hoped it wasn't bored or he was gonna kill himself before doing his homework.

When he had been watching the movie for half an hour, finding himself wanting to know more about the love story between the main characters, the door opened and a slim, tall figure entered to the room. He didn't notice it because he was too occupied trying not to smile like an idiot; this movie was sweet enough to cause tooth decay. And it had action too so it wasn't only about love and happiness.

"Are you _really_ watching that?" The figure pointed at the TV as he asked, raising an eyebrow, unbelieving what his eyes were seeing.

Kawamura turned his head around, stopping when it couldn't move any further. He didn't expect seeing Akutsu in his room. Better said, he didn't expect seeing him. Yet, he smiled at him, stopped the tape and sat himself on the cushions.

"I have to do it," then he pointed at the paper on the table. "It's homework," evil and twisted homework.

With a quick glance, he read the line it was wrote at the top. He put the same face that his classmates, making his smile grew; even it seemed disgusting for him just to read it.

"Dude, my condolences," he stared at the TV again. He didn't understand why he was watching a corny love movie instead doing the redaction. "Aren't you supposed to been writing?"

"Yeah but I don't know what I can write about it," he scratches his head back; his cheeks were a bit blushed of shame. There, he wasn't that girly after all.

"I thought you lived in _Loveland, _with all that strawberry lollipops, marshmallow clouds, candy rain and pinky, little flying horses," Akutsu laughed, resting his back on the wall and crossing his arms on his chest. He enjoyed messing with him; he was just cute when he got angry.

Kawamura looked at him a bit hurt but he forced a smile. He was used to those kinds of things, boys could be bad enough, so it didn't matter heard them another time.

"I live right here, between four walls, the ceiling and the floor," he extended his arms to show him his _world_. "I don't know where _Loveland_ is but I'm sure I don't want to know it neither." For some reason, Akutsu was expecting another response to his offence.

He moved his eyes around the room, seeing the karate kimono hanging at the side and a few cushions in a corner, like always. So what with that answer?

"Are you the same who told me years ago to make love and not war?" Not exactly with those words, they were just ten when that happened so none of them could say that knowing what really means.

"That was, as you say, years ago," he closed his eyes and sighed. Then he opened again and stared at him, "you know it's hard to stay like a child when you aren't one anymore." He missed those days, when he had fun with every stone he found on his way home and his sexuality didn't interpose between him and his feelings. "Love is difficult to find when you don't know which side it's the best to start searching."

Instead of thinking about what just said his old friend, Akutsu looked at him eye to eye.

"Write it down," he fingered the paper with a slow move of his right hand. "That's what you must write, not about some fancy love you can find at those," then he pointed at the TV and the books around him, "creepy things."

Now he thought about it, he could write about his love life or, better said, his poor love live. It was real and it was love. What more would want his teacher?

"Maybe it's fancy," he smiled at him, "but it's not creepy." He wanted to thank him for the help but he didn't feel like doing it.

That's what friends are for, isn't it?

"Wanna see it with me? It had fights and blood too." He knew how to persuade him to get what he wanted.

"Only if you don't end crying like a girl," he had forgotten about why he was there, but they seemed not to care.

At the end of the movie, both of them were swallowing his tears not wanting the other to see them.

Sensitive boys are just lovely, aren't they?


	3. Light

**Fandom** – The Prince of Tennis

**Theme **– 003 Light

**Character **– Takashi Kawamura & mention of other character

**Words** – 366

**Warning **– None

* * *

Sometimes in his midnight awakenings he stared too at the dark alley under his window. In summer, he opened the window and sat on the frame, stretching his legs in the fresh, night air. But it was winter, almost spring, and it was really cold outside. He didn't want to catch a cold for the next week graduation so he even not opened the window. And that was the best answer. The following second he could hear a window opening and then he saw a small light coming from the building in front of him.

He turned to his room to look what time was and he discovered it was past midnight. He looked at the small light again. He knew who was there, apparently smoking, on the second floor of that house.

I wasn't the first time he saw him, or well, saw it. The only thing he could see of him has the light of his cigarette. Sometimes he played with his lighter and so he could see his fingers and his bored face. Other times he had his phone on his hands, maybe texting or playing some free game, he didn't know.

He wondered why he never saw him when he was sitting on the window frame, looking at the sky, or when he just had the window opened and he was there. But he knew he was in his room, resting or sleeping but he was.

It was like both of them knew the other was there and none of them wanted to disturb their respective, quite loneliness.

That awkward moment finished when the light disappeared down the alley, the window was closed and everything returned as dark as always was.

Then he went back to the bed with a weird feeling on his chest and a blush in his cheeks. His heart pounded fast, hitting his ribs furiously and all his body was trembling.

When he saw the light, his disease started. He didn't know if it was because he was watching him from darkness or it was something more. But even when he was sleepy, that feeling didn't let him rest in calm.

And it was confusing him like hell.


	4. Dark

**Fandom** – The Prince of Tennis

**Theme **– 004 Dark

**Character **– Seigaku's third years

**Words** – 645

**Warning **– None

* * *

004 – Dark

_"When light is gone, darkness will hunt you until you fall and then, you'll see the most terrifying face of death. It'll look to your eye while you sleep, it'll scratch the walls of your room and it'll lick your body and tie yourself to the bed-"_

"Come on, Fujiko! That's not terrifying." Eiji interrupted his terror tale before it turned to be an erotic tale. He was getting scared but when he heard his last words, his brain recovered the control of his body.

The third year regulars were at Fuji's home having a boy's sleepover. Exactly, they were studying for his exams and when they realized what time was, his parents already called to tell them they could stay there without problems. Fuji's sister called them before ordering the dinner.

Back to the room, beside Eiji, Oishi sighed in relief with his cheeks blushed while Tezuka cleaned his glasses, eyes closed and frowning. He knew when Fuji started to talk, he would end like that. Kawamura, sitting at Fuji's other side let out a nervous chuckle, embracing his legs with his arms. He didn't like Fuji stories, instead of fear he felt shame because he always talked about _hot_ boys with sculptural bodies and liters of lubricant. Inui stared at them, raising an eyebrow. They had the same reactions every time, but they never stopped him at the very first. At least, they had fun; that was the important thing.

"Ok, I'll be a good boy this time," he didn't sound like he would be. "Maybe we need to change the subject." Telling that kind of stories wasn't fun at all if his brother wasn't there to feel the same shame as Kawamura. What a pity.

"We can talk about our future," Oishi was the first who talked, trying that Fuji didn't bring out another spicy theme.

"It'll be a short conversation, then," Eiji said, pouting at the other half of the Golden pair. "We all know what we're gonna do next year."

"Yeah, but future it's not only next year, Eiji," Kawamura pointed out, smiling at him shyly. "It's more than our studies; it's our lives, our wishes, that kind of things."

"Taka-san's right," Fuji said, ducking his head to look at him, showing a small smile. "For example, I want to go to France someday. It's a good place to take photos and I'd like to learn French."

"That's pretty interesting, Fuji," Inui was already writing in his notebook.

"Isn't it?" Asked Fuji, smiling even more now. "What about you, Tezuka? I know you're focusing in tennis, but there're other things to do in life." It was like he was reproaching him about that, but none of them said nothing.

Tezuka sighed before putting his glasses back to his nose.

"Don't know how I'll spend my time in Germany. I'll tell you when I arrive there," there was a silent minute in which Eiji started to pout.

"Promise it, Captain! All of us!" He exclaimed, getting up still hugging a cushion. "We'll still contact each other when this year ends," he was almost tearing so Oishi got up too and hugged him.

"Of course we will," Fuji and Takashi said at the same time and then, they smiled.

"It's not like world's end is next week, isn't it?" Oishi said in a sweet whisper to Eiji's ear, making him blush.

"And we still have two resting weeks before school starts again," pointed out Inui, "so let's enjoy them together."

So there they were, smiling back to their friends, forgetting about the darkness above the house they were. Might be darkness will chase them once they followed their own ways, but they had a light with them and they weren't afraid of dark.

While they had his friends in their hearts, nothing and nobody could make them felt any fear.


	5. Seeking Solace

If you want a bit more information about where I took this 100 Theme Callenge, you can go to mi livejournal -link in my profile- and add me as a friend :)

* * *

**Fandom** – The Prince of Tennis

**Theme **– 005 Seeking Solace. _This theme continue in the next one._

**Character **– Kawamura Takashi and Jin and Yuuki Akutsu

**Words** – 695

**Warning **– Akutsu's bad manners

* * *

005 – Seeking solace

Kawamura arrived home soon at morning the following day. His father was already serving some sushi to habitual customers, mostly old friends that wanted talk about their youth. He smiled to them, waved to his father and headed upstairs.

Despite he had slept, he was feeling tired but it wasn't because of sleep. He had the feeling of a heavy stone in his stomach since he had talked with his friends about their future past night. Before that, he got used to hear them talk about their dreams, their new schools and their new homes. But it was like he had heard them for first time.

He sighed as he walked into his room. He hadn't seen his mother or his little sister, nor heard them. Might be they were shopping, like they did all Saturday mornings or just walking down the streets. So, he was alone at home, not counting his father because he was downstairs.

The feeling increased as he sat down on the bed, grapping his legs with both arms. He was going to cry, it was something he knew. His heart pounded faster than his breath. He was having an anxiety attack.

It was just perfect he was alone. Just perfect.

His mobile vibrated in his pocket, startling him. Tears where crossing already his cheeks but yet he answered the phone.

"T-Takashi Kawamura here…" He couldn't control his voice so he had been betrayed about his mood.

_"Takashi-kun, I'm Yuuki, are you alright?"_ He sniffed, cleaning his cheeks. _"If you need to talk with someone you can come home."_ He loved the way she knew him so he accepted without think about it.

"I'll be t-there…Thank you." He whispered, sniffing again.

_"You're welcome."_ She was worried, he knew it._ "Take your time, honey, I'll wait for you."_

Then, he hung up. He had two options, go running through the restaurant hoping his father couldn't see his tears or trying to relax himself to walk as usual for not worrying his old man. Like he couldn't do the second one, he prepared himself to star de running. He heard his father asked him where he was so fast, but he didn't turn around to tell him. The last thing he wanted was his father saw him crying.

It took him two minutes arrive to Akutsu's house even being their respective homes one beside the other. Once he got there, he could saw Yuuki standing under the door frame, looking at him with concern. Kawamura couldn't hold it anymore so he just hugged her and he didn't have to wait too long for her to hug him back.

That atmosphere was broken by Jin Akutsu, who just woke up and was in the way to the bathroom when he saw them.

"What the hell are you two doing?" His voice was low growl. There was a murderess charge surrounding him. If Kawamura had learnt something in the six years he knew him was that his mother was untouchable to him but at the moment, he didn't care.

"Oh, Jin. Did we wake you up?" Yuuki asked smiling sweet as always did." That gesture got Jin even angrier.

Takashi let her go slowly, glancing at the floor and trying to hold his tears again.

"Don't ever touch her again, fucker," he grunted, walking towards them to show him what happened when someone dared to touch his mother.

"Jin Akutsu, stop being an asshole!" Yuuki exclaimed, shocking the two boys. "Takashi's your friend and he's feeling low, could you be less idiot and more human?" Then, he stared at the brunette, seeing what his mother was talking about.

It wasn't the first time Jin saw him crying but most of the times were for joy or something like that. He let out a growl, turning back to the bathroom. His heart had pounded painfully when he saw him like that.

"He's not my friend," like nothing could be worst, those words just made Takashi cry again.

It hurt but he didn't know why. Even Yuuki small, thin arms around him weren't enough to take that pain away.

What was happening to him?


	6. Break Away

If you want a bit more information about where I took this 100 Theme Callenge, you can go to mi livejournal -link in my profile- and add me as a friend :)

* * *

**Fandom** – The Prince of Tennis

**Theme **– 006 Break Away.

**Character **– Kawamura Takashi, Jin and Yuuki Akutsu

**Words** – 655

**Warning **– Akutsu's bad manners

* * *

006 – Break away

"So you're feeling low because the end of the school year, am I right?" He nodded as she cleaned his tears away with a handkerchief.

They ended sitting in the living room couch. His hands were between Yuuki's. They were almost the same size than hers, only his fingers were a bit bigger. And they were warm, so warm they had warmed his heart up again. Now he was feeling a bit better, but his respiration was still faster than usual.

By the other hand, Jin was confined in his room, not wanting to know what they were doing or why he was there, in his house, but then, he felt confused because he didn't want to know but his body told him to go where they were and keep an eye in both of them. Not knowing nothing made him angrier and the feeling annoyed him like hell. It wasn't like he was jealous of them. Why he should be anyways?

What the fuck was he getting up from the bed?

"But you know, most of your classmates will go with you to high school," she caressed softly his shoulder, trying to make him feel better. "It's true some of them won't, but they're following their own way, like you follow yours," that was true, he had taken his election even when his parents let him go to study outside. "Soon you'll be a high school student and then your life will change a lot. Trust me! When I was your age I had the same thoughts you have, I cried like you're doing and now, look at me," she smiled sweetly. "I'm owner of a coffee shop, I've got a lovely and hard to understand son and I'm still meeting my old middle school friends," she hugged him tightly. "You're just getting bigger, Takashi-kun, and you're gonna be so handsome girls will follow you wherever you goes and," she let out a small laugh, "boys too so, don't worry and show me that beautiful smile you have."

It took him just a few seconds to show her that smile of him. Then, she kissed him on the cheek, looking at his son leaning on the door frame. He was frowning, like always, but in some way he was amused to see him smile again.

"Last thing, Takashi-kun, got your ass up and go to the door and you," she stared at Jin with her _do something wrong and I will kill you_ look, "hug him for being the stupidest friend he has."

"Don't you dare to talk to me like that, woman," then he saw Takashi standing up and walking towards him. "What are you gon-" His ask was cut by Takashi's arms around his body. His tongue stick to his palate and his cheeks turned a bit blushed.

That was the first time someone without being his mother, touched him like that. The feeling wasn't disgusting at all. Once his heart returned to his chest, he patted him on the back, not wanting to return the hug to maintain his virility safe.

"There, there…" He closed his eyes and when he opened again, he saw his mother grinning at them. "Happy?" She nodded, clapping extremely excited.

"You two had remembered me when I met your father," then he stood up and passed beside them to the hall. "Ah, the memories," she crowned as she walked into her room, leaving them frozen in there.

She knew she had photos of her with the love of her live when they were young and she would show them to the boys.

They would better run before she found them but Takashi didn't want to break the hug and Jin was trapped in it. He wouldn't tell, but he was starting to like the feeling even if at first wasn't something we would like.

What about his mother's last words? He didn't care. Not at all.


	7. Heaven

If you want a bit more information about where I took this 100 Theme Callenge, you can go to mi livejournal -link in my profile- and add me as a friend :)

* * *

**Fandom** – The Prince of Tennis

**Theme **– 007 Heaven.

**Character **– Kawamura Takashi, Jin and Yuuki Akutsu

**Words** – 1069

**Warning **– Akutsu's bad manners

* * *

007 – Heaven

"In this one I was your age," Yuuki said after a while. They were sitting on the couch again, Yuuki between the teens and the photo's album placed onto her legs.

Jin had his eyes closed and was resting his head on the couch. He had never seen those photos and he didn't see them ever if he had the opportunity. It wasn't like he wasn't curious, he just preferred look for the album when his mother had gone. Takashi, by the other hand, had his eyes opened wide enough to not lose any detail of them. She was already beautiful in her teen nor that he would say it aloud. Akutsu had a golden patient, but he didn't want to try it.

"That guy's really handsome," Takashi said pointing at the boy who was in the photo next to her. He remembered him to someone but he had no idea who could be. Both of them were smiling while cuddling, both blushing and with a shade of deep love in their eyes as they looked at the other.

On the other side of the couch, Jin sighed annoyed. They were like his classmate. 'This one is handsome, this one is hot, this one has the best co-'. Fuck it. Fuck them. Fucking world.

"Of course he's," replied the woman, waiting for the correct reply about the picture.

When she saw his eyes opening in shock, also his mouth was, she laughed.

"D-Don't tell me he's…" Yuuki nodded before look at his son with a smile.

"Jin's father."

She hadn't told him never about him. She wasn't sure if he would hear her if she started to tell him why he wasn't at home with them. Might be for that reason, Jin opened his eyes lazily to stare at their mother's, frowning deeply as he raised himself to see better the photo in question.

Damn her.

"That night was our graduation in high school," anyone could tell just seeing her dress and his suit. "At the time, we were together three years and a few months, but that night was like we had met each other for the first time."

Takashi smiled as he caressed her back to encourage her to continue telling the story. He had seen Jin's sparkling eyes and he was convinced he wanted to hear more about it even if he didn't show it.

"I left home and went to live with him in this one apartment afterwards. Father told me I was old enough to know what to do but if I ever wanted to come back he wouldn't let me," she chuckled. "He changed his mind the following year," then he moved to the next page. As she did it, Takashi's eyes shone and he let out a low whisper none of them could hear.

A newborn Jin was hold by a radiant Yuuki, still lying on the hospital bed. Beside them, his father showed a smile even bigger than Yuuki's.

"When I told him he was going to be called grandpa, he told me that my boyfriend, my baby and I were welcome anytime," against his will, Yuuki kissed his _baby_ on the forehead, resting her head on his shoulder. "Then you grew up and I felt like I was dreaming. I flew to heaven when I heard you call me _mom_ for first time," Jin's cheeks went pink when he heard that. He didn't remember calling his mother like that before; instead he always called her _woman_ even if he didn't know why.

"And like your father is half of an asshole and you never called him dad, he taught you to call me _woman_ and there it's why you never called me mom again," even if the anecdote was funny as hell, it hadn't escaped Jin's attention that she hadn't talk in past. So his father was alive and she was in touch with him.

Knowing that made him pretty angry with her. Why did she never tell him the truth?

"But if he didn't call him dad, how did he call him?" The question made Yuuki laugh as much her body let her.

"I never understand why or how but he called him by his name," she passed again the page, showing a three years old Jin grinning at the camera since his father's arms, also smiling. "You loved being hugged by your father, you used to say while you grabbed his leg '_Masa up me, Masa up me_' and then Masayoshi hold you up," first time he heard his father's name. "You started to shout you wanted to be higher so he usually stood up on a chair until your back touched the ceiling."

He started to feel uneasy as memories came along because, yeah, he remembered some things about his childhood, but he never thought the person who did that was his father.

"What a lovely boy you were, Akutsu," in other situation, those words were claiming for a quick dead but Takashi knew he was safe for now. Jin was too shocked to even try caught him to hit him.

"Are you saying he's not lovely anymore, bitch?" Yuuki asked frowning lightly to him, still smiling. Jin went very quiet at those words. Had his mother called Kawamura _bitch_?

"Yuuki-chan!" Well, at least he was indignant. "I'm not saying he's not lovely, I'm just saying he's handsome instead," now, that should be a joke. Both of them were messing up with him, there wasn't other explanation.

"Yeah, he's," then, she grinned. "You two really are," with her right arm, Yuuki embraced her son and with the left one, Takashi. "One day, you'll fall in love and then you'll marry, leaving yours old mothers alone…"

"Yuuki-chan, even if we fall in love and then marry, my mother and you wouldn't be alone," Takashi said a bit blushed.

"Yeah, grandmothers have to take care of their grandsons," continued Akutsu, eyes closed as he embraced his mother with one arm like the brunette was doing.

"Oh, boys," a few tears fell from her eyes and ran for her cheeks. "You'll make me cry."

"You're _already_ crying!" The teens exclaimed at once, Takashi chuckling and Jin grinning.

The only thing that they didn't notice was Yuuki was talking about them falling in love and marring each other. Might be another time she would revisit the issue to make them understand.

* * *

Just a final question. Is there any pair you want it to appear on this fic? I mean, whatever it was, but if it's not common better. I like Strongest, Golden, Ah-Un, Silver, Pillar...But there's more out of there, you know?


	8. Innocence

If you want a bit more information about where I took this 100 Theme Callenge, you can go to mi livejournal -link in my profile- and add me as a friend :)

* * *

**Fandom** – The Prince of Tennis

**Theme **– 008 Innocence.

**Character **– Kawamura Takashi and Jin Akutsu

**Words** – 711

**Warning **– Akutsu's bad manners

* * *

008 – Innocence

Something told him that Akutsu was looking at him, but he didn't mind at all. He just concentrated in the book between his hands. There was nothing else to care about, they weren't friends, he had said to him.

Takashi had asked him to stay over the day before left to home and there he was, mostly because his mother forced him to go and he knew it. The day Akutsu went to his house by his own, Apocalypse would be near.

Like he hadn't talked to him since he had sit down on the floor, he just sat down too to read his cook book. There were some recipes he wanted to try when school was over.

We aren't friends, he repeated to himself, a bit uncomfortable for the lingering look he was receiving.

Akutsu was looking at him like he was a piece of meat, toasting slowly in a grill. Takashi was wearing again his big sleeveless shirt and his toe socks and just his underwear, which was visible for Akutsu cause of how Kawamura was sitting. Once in a while, Takashi moved his toes happily as he moved from the page he was reading like if he was picking on him or tempting him.

"Could you put some clothes _on_?" Akutsu asked angrily, looking at the ceiling and frowning. Oh, God. He looked so damned adorable and innocent but if he continued like that too much time, he would lose the control of his body. "You seem a fucking slut."

Takashi smiled behind the book. His comment made his cheeks went pinker than they already were but he was still ignoring him.

"I'm in my room. If you don't like it, don't look at me," and then, he opened a bit more his legs, trying to look casual and not that he was doing it on purpose. He knew when a boy was holding himself in and Akutsu was.

When Akutsu returned his eyes to him and saw him like that, his mind went blank. He started to think about disgusting things like tennis, work, flowers, pink, homework, school, teachers, hairdressers...But, even doing that his zipper was about to explode. He was so fucking hot!

At the moment he didn't care if his thoughts were logical for a boy, nor if he was attracted by that boy specifically.

"S-Seriously, put some clothes on." He didn't want to do anything he could regret after.

Kawamura sighed and closed his book, setting it aside on the floor. Then he looked at Jin right in the eye, showing him his best angry look.

"All right," he stood up and then he walked towards him, kneeling down just in front of him and between his feet. "You're being mean with me," one day one thing, now he was…God! "Yesterday you said we weren't even friends, so? What's that?" He asked as he pointed at his crotch. "Tell me what this is or what you want us to be, Akutsu. Pick one."

It took Jin a few seconds to order his thoughts but his mouth spoken before his mind was cleared.

"We'll be the hell you want but put some cloth-" He couldn't say anything more because Takashi was already hugging him so tight he cut him at once like he did the day before.

He do returned the embrace this time but his hands weren't at Takashi's back. They were a bit below.

"You're taking my innocence away," the brunette whispered to his ear with tremulous voice. He was getting nervous and really blushed.

"Your what? You're far away of being innocent, you fucking demon."

The only thing he could do was chuckle. They still weren't friends but in some way, they were a bit more than just that.

"So…Do you want me to put some clothes on?" He asked carefully, moving back enough to look at him face to face. "Like shorts or something like that?"

"Yeah, that'll be enough for not getting harder," Takashi chuckled again as he raised up.

"You know where the bathroom is, Akutsu, just go and relax yourself."

"Fuck you."

"Aren't you wishing it?" He hummed, opening his cupboard and showing his best smile.

That night would be interesting; he didn't have any doubt of that.

* * *

Just a final question. Is there any pair you want it to appear on this fic? I mean, whatever it was, but if it's not common better. I like Strongest, Golden, Ah-Un, Silver, Pillar...But there's more out of there, you know?


	9. Drive

If you want a bit more information about where I took this 100 Theme Callenge, you can go to mi livejournal -link in my profile- and add me as a friend :)

* * *

**Fandom** – The Prince of Tennis

**Theme **– 009 Drive.

**Character **– Kawamura Takashi and Jin Akutsu

**Words** – 1158

**Warning **– Akutsu's bad manners and a...kiss :). Actually two XD

* * *

009 – Drive

After putting a pair of shorts he had in the cupboard and once Jin went back to the room from the bath, Takashi asked him if he wanted something to drink or eat. He was a bit hungry himself so he was going to the kitchen anyways. They had to wait at least four hours to dinner be ready so Jin shrugged and then nodded. A few minutes later he came back with two cans of _Ponta_ and some fried snacks.

"Do you want something in special?" He asked as he pointed at the snacks. He saw how Jin denied with the head, still sitting far from him. He didn't even look at him at the eyes. Might be he was embarrassed. "In that case, I take this one," then he moved in front of the television and turned it on. His father told him there was an action movie that afternoon so he looked for it.

Jin looked at him sideways, giving a long gulp to his _Ponta_. He always thought Kawamura was special, not like de other boys he knew, not like him. All that shyness, the everlasting blush in his cheeks or the way he had to blink too much in front of guys, of him too. When he entered to the room and saw him like that he was sure. Kawamura was special, was different of him and others. Definitely, he was gay. Or bi.

Whatever he was, he was too much.

"Is something wrong?" He heard Kawamura asking not even looking at him.

Jin was unsure to answer. Was something wrong? He has no problems if he liked boys, girls or the hell he liked. It wasn't something to worry about but still…

"Nothing," but he had delayed his answer too much and for Takashi's brain that was a big yes. He was already looking at him with his 'talk now or I'll make you' look. God. He and his mother were too alike. "It's nothing."

"What in Earth made you think I would believe you?" He threw him the snacks he was holding to eat them with a smile in his face.

"Maybe your foolish face," he teased, as he recollected one chip that had fallen onto his lap to eat it. Snacks rained again onto him. "Stop it! I'll tell, I'll tell!" Is not like he was gonna admit it, but he liked acting like a child and something in Takashi's eyes told him that he liked it too.

"So, what's wrong?" Takashi approached to him a bit, just for heard him better.

"You," he answered shortly, not wanting to deep on the topic.

"Me?" As he could see, Takashi was shocked but still smiling. "Why?" Then he remembered what had happened earlier. "Is about what happened before?"

"Something about that," once he finished his can of _Ponta_, he put it away as he did with the snacks around him. "I didn't know you were...Err, _that._" Then, a light lit above Takashi's head made him felt uneasy.

"Bisexual, not gay," he cleared at once, caressing his shaved legs with both hands. "If it bothers you, I don't mind if you want to go now, I understand it."

"I'm fine with it…It's just, how did you know you were?" His suddenly shyness made Takashi laugh. He was just confused like he was years ago, now he understood it. "What's so fucking funny?"

"If you let me say it, you," then he walked on his knees towards him to end sitting on his lap.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Seeing his face a few inches in front of his own made him feel uncomfortable. He had a painfully sensation in his tummy too.

"Do you dislike this situation?" He needed to stop to think about it. Did he dislike having a boy sitting on his lap, caressing his biceps with his hands and flirting with his eyes?

"Not at all," he answered, controlling his voice the most he could. He was fucking nervous.

Takashi could felt his muscles trembling under the skin he was touching so he pushed him a bit more, leaning against him and then, he whispered to his ear.

"What about if I tell you I'm gonna kiss you?"

What the…? He wouldn't answer to that even if he died. But he didn't refuse the idea so Takashi went back to look at his eyes.

"I'm talking serious."

Jin knew it. Takashi was being confident, relaxed and his heart beats were just normal. He saw how the brunette licked his lips before leaning on him again, closing slowly his eyes until he couldn't see anymore. As his mouths approaching each other, Jin was too man for being kissed and didn't do anything, blood was rising to their faces and falling down his bodies, making them felt hot when their lips touched.

There was then a long silence between them when they broke the kiss. It seemed like world had stopped and they were frozen at the same point but still breathing. Heavy and deep breathing.

Takashi was hardly blushed, still looking at him like nothing important had happened. He couldn't believe he just had kissed his oldest friend and he hadn't received any punch yet. He knew him too much; he knew the possibility was there, waiting for him. But even if Akutsu punched him, he wouldn't mind. He had enjoyed the kiss and he would repeat it every time he had the opportunity.

By the other hand, Jin was just sitting there, with his usual bored look but feeling really nervous and exited inside. It was his, yeah, very first kiss. He didn't know how to take it but definitely he wouldn't smile or show his emotion openly like a girl could do. At least, his face wasn't red as Kawamura's, might be just a bit pink. He could tell his chest was really heavy. He couldn't breath as always and his heart was about to jump out of his mouth.

And then, there was a final question for them. What were they supposed to do now? It was thing of a drive but…Did they like it?

Takashi was the first to say something, wanting to relax the situation.

"I-I'm sorry," Takashi whispered without move. "I didn't-"

"You better don't," he caressed his nose with his after adding in a low whisper; "It was a good kiss." He wouldn't admit it was his first. He'd rather die before said it aloud. "And…"

Takashi couldn't stop himself of asking even if he didn't like the answer.

"And…?"

Jin looked at him quite amused, knowing now what that pressure in his chest and tummy was.

"And I want to repeat." Then he raised both hands until they touched Takashi's cheeks, seeing the brightest smile he had seen since he knew Takashi.

"Welcome to the club, honey."

Then, he brought himself closer to him.

There was a longer silence that time.

* * *

Just a final question. Is there any pair you want it to appear on this fic? I mean, whatever it was, but if it's not common better. I like Strongest, Golden, Ah-Un, Silver, Pillar...But there's more out of there, you know?


	10. Breath Again

If you want a bit more information about where I took this 100 Theme Callenge, you can go to mi livejournal -link in my profile- and add me as a friend :)

And if anyone had noticed, this is a normal story, just parted by themes (?).

* * *

**Fandom** – The Prince of Tennis -not mine-

**Theme **– 010 Breath Again

**Character **– Kawamura Takashi and Jin Akutsu

**Words** – 803

**Warning **– Just a kiss but what a kiss XD

* * *

010 – Breath Again

"That kick was pretty good, ah?"

Takashi grabbed some chips and leaded them to his mouth. They ended watching the movie side by side, his head leaning onto Jin shoulder. After the last kiss the movie had started so they bring the snacks with them and sat to watch it. Now he thought about it, he was pretty thirsty since while ago but the movie wouldn't stop just for letting him go to the kitchen for more _Ponta_. He had to wait until ads to calm his thirst.

"Not hard enough, it seems," beside him, Jin picked one of the fried potatoes of Takashi's hand and he ate it. It was weird sitting with him after what happened but he convinced himself he liked it and there he was, spending a noon and afterwards the night with his oldest friend who had stolen his first kiss. Talking about kisses… "Hell, my mouth's so fucking dry."

"Mine too," Takashi sat up again, looking at him with a sweet smile on his lips. "Do you think you could wait till ads?" He really hoped, the movie was getting pretty interesting and he wouldn't want to lose a minute of it.

"I don't think so," but he was the guest and he had to serve him in anything he wanted and he could do for him, of course.

What was not expected was Jin's mouth over his, his tongue running across his lips and his arms holding him to place him just right he was. The only thing he could do before letting their tongues meet was smile and that's what he did. As they touched, Takashi felt boneless so he raised his arms to Jin's shoulder, grapping around his neck and pulling him closer. While kissing, Jin's left hand traveled from his back, to his side and then his chest before caressing his neck with his thumb. A guttural noise came through Takashi's throat, making him open wider his mouth.

Jin took advantage from that to continue exploring his mouth, moving his right hand for all Takashi's back. It took him just a few seconds to get Takashi excited enough to not know where he was going before the "assault".

Before letting him go, Jin stopped all his moves and concentrated only in twist his tongue with Takashi's, making him moan by the way. As he pushed away from him, he returned his hands to his own sides and opened his eyes lazily, looking at Takashi's bright flushed face. Just like a girl.

"Thirst is gone," Jin said as he closed again his eyes to print that image in his brain forever. Was just him or the room was hot as hell now?

"Talk for you," mumbled the other one, trying so hard to remember how was that of breathing. Inspiring first and then expiring, yeah, was like that.

If before he was thirstier than a man walking through the desert without water, now he felt like his tongue was evaporating his saliva. He was burning but not for heat rising, rather excitement.

But there was something more important than his mouth turning into sand if he didn't drink some water soon. And that something was that spectacular, incredibly hot and which had left him horny as hell kiss. Takashi didn't understand why he had kissed him. One think was helping him to figure out if he liked guys; another totally different was kissing him whenever he wanted.

Might be Jin had misinterpreted his intentions with him but anyway he had liked it, even if at first was quite shocked now he thought about it wasn't a big deal just making out with someone. Especially when that someone had the hottest angry look he had ever seen.

"Akutsu," Takashi called out, trying to call his attention. Once he looked at him with his bored eyes, he proceeded to clear that kiss. "What was that for?"

"I was thirsty, remember?" He shrugged as he looked at the TV. Ads had just started. "Thirsty of kisses," he mumbled in a low voice when he heard Takashi got up to take advantage of the ads to go to the kitchen.

But instead of going out, he stayed quiet at the same point hearing his heart beats in his ears. Had he heard right or Akutsu had just said he wanted to kiss him? Aw, how cute that boy could be.

"Oh, that's right," he couldn't reproach him what he had said so he kept it like a secret between he and himself. "I took a few _Pontas_ for both of us," and just like that, he went out the room right to the kitchen.

Might be his mother had bought some water bottles so he didn't have to get up next time and have more time to…quench thirst.

* * *

Just a final question. Is there any pair you want it to appear on this fic? I mean, whatever it was, but if it's not common better. I like Strongest, Golden, Ah-Un, Silver, Pillar...But there's more out of there, you know?


	11. Memory

If you want a bit more information about where I took this 100 Theme Callenge, you can go to mi livejournal -link in my profile- and add me as a friend :)

And if anyone had noticed, this is a normal story, just parted by themes (?).

* * *

**Fandom** – The Prince of Tennis -not mine-

**Theme **– 011 Memory

**Character **– Kawamura Takashi and Jin Akutsu

**Words** – 441

**Warning **– Lame chapter. Blame me however you want. This one really sucks.

* * *

011 – Memory

While Takashi was looking for something to drink, Jin stayed at the room, looking at the TV screen passively.

He still remembered how they had met when they were nine at the karate dojo. He was Satan's spawn back then and the best of all was that he knew it. And he was glad with it. By the other hand, Takashi was just as simple-minded as now, with the difference that he developed another strong personality in the years he hadn't been in touch.

Jin always wondered why the hell had happened to split his mind like that.

When Takashi had taken his racquet when they were at Jin's home, he hadn't gone crazy and furious. His smile stayed on his face before told him it was lighter than he had thought at first. Even he had swung it a few times before leaving it where he had found it. Jin had shrugged ignoring the fact Takashi had already gone beside his mother to talk to her about…Well, he didn't remember that. It was asking for too much. He was nine after all. His memory was good but not _that_ good.

He didn't care about it as long as Takashi was able to control himself in front of him. Even if he was a bit curious about what could happen if he took a racquet while they were alone.

"Had the movie started?" Takashi asked as he opened the door to slide into the room. He carried with him two bottles of water and one of orange juice. "I'm sorry, there wasn't any _Ponta_." He said quite ashamed, sitting beside him again.

He didn't know why but when he was looking for the drinks, something told him that he was already missing Jin and now he saw him again, he realized that could be truth.

"No and I don't mind," he stole one of the water bottles as Takashi took the juice for him.

After the first drink, both of them licked his lips to wet his mouths well enough.

"Kawamura," Jin called, hoping he turned to look at him. It took him a few seconds but he did it. Instead of saying anything, Jin just leaned towards him to kiss him like a while ago, this time with Takashi's awareness awake.

Might be Jin would give him his own racquet just for know what kind of things he could say or do in his _burning mode_. In a second thought, he would do it once he had nothing to lose with him that would hurt him and his body.

His body, especially his hair, was more important than his curiosity.


	12. Insanity

**Fandom** – The Prince of Tennis -not mine-

**Theme **– 012 Insanity

**Character **– Kawamura Takashi and Jin Akutsu

**Words** – 547

**Warning **– Temperature grows a bit and Akutu's bad manners.

* * *

012 – Insanity

None of them cared about Takashi's sister, who was doing her way home quite quickly. Neither that his parents could go upstairs any moment and caught them like they were.

It just didn't matter.

The shorts Jin had told Takashi to put on were in some point on the floor, almost covered with a cushion so like Jin's T-shirt was.

Between Takashi's legs, which were tangled around Jin's waist, was Jin himself leaning closer to him. He was caressing his left tight while the right hand fingers were under the slip in the other side.

A pair of tanned hands was placed at each pale cheek to keep a thin lips mouth over a fleshy lips one. Both tongues running into each other, tangling and traveling for every tooth with despair.

Their eyes were closed as they kissed. It wasn't needed to look into Jin's eyes to know he was enjoying what he was doing. Neither was necessary to look into Takashi's to see he wanted to go even further.

And they'd go.

Because it didn't matter someone could broke into the room and catch them almost naked, eating each other mouth.

At least, they were.

"Akutsu," taking advantage Jin had moved his mouth to his neck; Takashi tried to call his attention just for a tiny little second.

He didn't answer, but he grunted in a way to say he was listening to him.

"I hope you know what you are doing," not that he wanted to stop or to make him feel uncomfortable with the situation now, but what Takashi didn't want was let him do something he would regret afterwards.

Jin heard those words carefully. Did he _really_ know what he was doing? It took him a moment to turn to the reality again. A flash of surprise lit him when he realized where his hands were and where his T-shirt weren't.

Like he was a spring, he leaned back so faster he ended sitting down on the floor. Painfully.

His reaction made Takashi think he had done the right thing. Of course, he didn't like the effect his words had made.

He wanted to keep going, darn it!

Even though, Takashi sat as Jin was, covering his rising erection with his shirt. There was a chance Jin hadn't realized it yet and he didn't want to scare him even more. But he couldn't help to start laughing at the situation.

Seen Jin Akutsu startled because a kiss almost ends in a fuck…Was hilarious!

"What the fuck is so funny?" Jin grunted, returning his look from the ceiling to Takashi, but he laughed even harder.

Not very amused for this laugh, Jin cursed under his breath a few times before telling him he was insane.

Between laugh and laugh, Takashi managed to said, "Yes, I am." Once he calmed himself, he brought himself closer to Jin to kiss his cheek. "I'm crazy because of you."

"Because of me? What the hell have I done to you to make you gone crazy?" Jin asked before returning the kiss, this time in the mouth to not letting him answer.

He didn't need it to know why he was crazy...Takashi had gone crazy the second he had kissed him for the first time. And so he did.

* * *

I'm back, people! :D


	13. Misfortune

**Fandom** – The Prince of Tennis -not mine-

**Theme **– 013 Misfortune

**Character **– Mostly Kawamura Takashi and just mention Jin Akutsu

**Words** – 326

**Warning **– I think none.

* * *

013 – Misfortune

The situation they had lived brought Takashi memories of his first time.

It had happened the second year in middle school. He had been training at the street tennis courts until he couldn't even take his racquet anymore.

Back in those days, he had a strongly relationship kohai-senpai with one of the third years. He wasn't even regular, but they're both alike. They liked to push themselves to the limit and they usually trained together.

That day wasn't an exception.

He had laughed after seeing him like that, lying on the court, barely breathing and all sweaty and suffocated.

They had shared a bottle of water and then, it had happened.

His senpai had kissed him.

His first impression was break away but Takashi was truly tired and he was starting to like the kiss. Once they separated, a shy smile appeared in his face as his senpai offered to take him home.

That night he didn't sleep in his own futon.

On the contrary, he found out a bed was way better than a futon to sleep and to do some other things, of course.

He also remembered how their relationship changed one day to another. His senpai had graduated and they hadn't talk to each other since that summer training day.

Takashi had cried long enough because of him, not because he had fucked him and then kicked him in the ass. It had been because they were the best friends in the world and just because the hormones they were nothing more than unknown people.

With that last thought, Takashi looked right where Akutsu was sitting still blushed and nervous.

They were friends, just like his senpai and he were. He didn't want to go through the same again. He didn't want to lose his friend.

He looked down at his feet when Akutsu looked back.

He had to stop what had happened between them before it was too late to even try.


	14. Smile

**Fandom** – The Prince of Tennis -not mine-

**Theme **– 014 Smile

**Character **– Kawamura Takashi and Jin Akutsu

**Words** – 393

**Warning **– I think none.

* * *

014 – Smile

Even though the afternoon had started pretty funny, he couldn't understand why it felt like the coldest wind had crossed the room. Kawamura was looking at his feet and he looked worried about something.

The last thing they had done was kissing and then he had sat again to watch the movie.

But suddenly, the only thing he was thinking of was if anything was wrong with him. It was weird and something to worry about when Kawamura didn't smile. That only meant that he was thinking and that never had a happy ending for anybody.

"Why are you so serious now?"

Takashi hadn't expected that Akutsu would talk to him so he jumped startled. Although it was the perfect moment to say what he had to say about _them_.

After taking a long breath, Takashi stared at the brown, almost golden eyes that were looking back at him.

"We can't do this anymore."

With those words, Akutsu knew at the moment what he was referring to. Something in his head told him not to hear him.

"I'll do whatever I want whenever I feel like it wherever I find you," simple as that, he had nothing else to say.

"But it's wrong," bad day he had chosen to challenge Jin's quote _'don't tell me what to do'_. "We are friends, right? Friends don't kiss…Even if kissing feels good, we shouldn't kiss."

"I think you hear me well enough," Jin said as he brought himself closer to Kawamura.

"Akut-"

Jin's lips were again over his own. He started to think that was the only way Akutsu had to not let him talk. And he didn't hate it at all.

Anyways, that was wrong. They shouldn't be kissing. If that continued, there was a possibility that their relationship ended just like the other he had…And he was fairly sure he didn't want that.

Takashi was about to tell him what he was thinking the second Akutsu pulled apart from him. But when he did it, there was something on Akutsu's face that made his voice fell down.

It was a twisted, lovely smile he could never picture his friend could make. He looked brighter than he had ever seen before.

"Got it?"

At that moment, the only think Takashi could do was leaning back and kissing him like he had never kissed someone before.


	15. Silence

**Fandom** – The Prince of Tennis -not mine-

**Theme **– 015 Silence

**Character **– Kawamura Takashi and Jin Akutsu

**Words** – 349

**Warning **– I think none.

* * *

015 – Silence

As the moon met the starts in the sky, Takashi and Jin were about to finish the sushi Takashi's father had made for their dinner.

While eating, they hadn't spoken to each other at all. They remained in silence once they were in the bedroom again.

It was too soon to go to bed, but somehow they were tired enough not to care what time it was. Anyways, they had a worst problem than that to face.

There was just one bed and they were extremely horny since a few hours ago. Just the thought of lying on the same bed all night was making Jin thinking about sleeping on the floor.

Takashi, of course, didn't pay too much attention to this fact. He was used to sleep with his friends after they had been talking about guys, cocks and, of course, sex. The situation was kind of soft to him.

"Which side do you prefer?" Actually, he liked sleeping in the right side, the one which was touching the wall. It gave him the protection he needed sometimes.

"I don't mind," and he really didn't.

"Then, I'll go first."

After he had removed the covers, he climbed to the bed and covered himself with the sheets. A few seconds afterwards, both of them were lying on the bed with the silence as company.

That day had been long enough so it didn't take them too long to fall sleep.

The next thing they realized was that the alarm clock Takashi had settled the day before was ringing. Obviously, they realized something else as they opened their eyes.

The second Takashi had started to snore and Jin was about to start too, the brunette had rolled on the bed to his side and hug him lightly. Jin hadn't cared about it then, he had even put his own arms around him, but now he cared and so did Takashi.

Both had a big problem to deal with under the covers. A problem that had only raised the chances of not speaking to the other in a long, long time.


	16. Questioning

**Theme **– 016 – Questioning

**Character **– Takashi Kawamura and Takashi's father

**Words** – 605

**Warning **– Just a talk between father and son

* * *

"If you have a doubt, no matter when or what about, you must ask, Takashi. If you don't, you'll be nothing but a toy in other's hands."

Takashi stared at his father as if he was wearing a clown outfit. He had no idea when his father had stepped into his room. At least he hadn't heard him. Although he had been distracted by his own thoughts, so it wasn't such a mystery why he hadn't noticed his father before.

He sat down slowly, still looking at his father.

"What…are you talking about?" His question made his father frown.

"Come on! Use your brain, what do you think I'm talking about?" Then he remembered how he was when he was his age. Holding a sigh, he sat in front of him. "That Akutsu kid hadn't come here for a few days," just by mentioning him, Takashi's cheeks turned bright and red.

It wasn't weird he hadn't come yet. Last time he had seen him, Akutsu had a problem between his legs and he has his own problem between his too. All that had happened almost a week ago. Takashi hadn't heard of him since then but he needed his time to face him again. Every time he stopped to think about that situation, his face blushed for the embarrassment he felt.

"Well, yeah?" He didn't understand what the problem was. "He just came because Yuuki-chan had told him to. Otherwise, he wouldn't be here." His father gave him a look. The same look his mother gave him when she was getting angry.

"So, he comes two days and spends the day with you, even one night, and you're telling me he stayed because his mother told him to? It's hard to believe." Maybe he didn't know Jin Akutsu as much as his son did, but he did know that orders weren't something Akutsu took just with a nod. "Tell me the truth. Did you two have an argument?"

Takashi blinked and suddenly he refused to still look at his father in the eye.

"That sounds like we had a lover's quarrel," he mumbled, put his arms around his legs.

"So? Was that what happened the other day?" He wasn't surprised. Takashi had already told him and his wife he liked both women and men. Like he had known Akutsu since they were little, the possibility of something happening between the two of them was reduced to Akutsu's love interest.

For a few seconds, Takashi looked at the floor with dedication. Then he raised his head enough to see his father's face again.

"No..." For sure he wasn't going to tell him what had happened. "It's just that we need to spend some time away from the other," so they could finally forget that incident and be cool around each other again.

"I think you spent too much without seeing him." The main reason he was there was just to know the fact why his son was eating less than he usually ate. Or why he had been staring to nowhere lately.

"I'm better than you think I am," Takashi smiled to him. But his father was right. At certain point he missed him. Even though they had just kissed a few times, he was starting to care too much about Akutsu. And he wasn't sure if it was a good thing after all. "But why are you asking so many questions today? Had you and mom had an argument again?" When his father blushed and frowned at the same time, Takashi laughed. "Look who had a lover's quarrel."

"Shut up, kid!"

And Takashi laughed again.

* * *

My fanfiction has been long enough without being uploaded. Happy to be here again~


	17. Blood

**Theme **– 017 – Blood

**Character **– Takashi Kawamura, Yuuki & Jin Akutsu

**Words** – 999

**Warning **– Some swearing from Akutsu, blood and a kiss.

* * *

There was something wrong with the world, Akutsu could tell. Three months has been his no-fights record. Three months without having to use his fists to make his point to anyone. And then a fucked up brainless shitty guy dared to say his mother was a whore. Just in front of him.

The first punch had been his, right in the eye. The next one had been given by that asshole and had caught him in the nose. It has been bleeding since then. Aside from that, he didn't remember much of the fight. His left eyebrow had a thin cut that was bleeding too like his nose and his bottom lip did. His ears were about to start bleeding if her mother wouldn't stop his wailing and crying all over the place.

"Shut it off, woman!" He yelled at her, covering his face with his right hand, quite numb from the punching, as he rested his head against the couch. God, how hard had that guy hit him for his head to hurt that much? "I'm fucking fine," he muttered, trying to focus on something else so he could forget the pain.

"But Jin-"

"I said I'm fine!" Once again, he yelled, this time he covered his face with both hands. "Fuck…" He swore to God next time he saw him he would end up dead.

The sound of the doorbell hit his head from the inside. Who dared to come to his house now? Now that he was up to kill anyone who dared to disturb him. At least, he knew his mother was going to open.

"Oh, Takashi-kun!" Akutsu opened his eyes lazily as he heard his mother cry again. It wasn't like he cared. It was the name she had pronounced what made him care. Obviously she had hugged him and that thought didn't make him any happier.

"W-What's wrong?" Good, that's what he needed. Another person to take care of him or to try it at least. Why the hell couldn't they let him die alone?

"J-Jin had another fight and he doesn't even let me heal his wounds." That only meant he would have to see his tears and worry face until she has finished. No thanks.

"Why don't you go to work? I'll be here if he needs something," Kawamura seemed too confident to be him. Maybe he didn't want her to worry more than she already had been.

"A-Are you sure? I can stay…"

"No, you can't! Go away!" Akutsu shouted, receiving another shoot of pain in his head. The next thing he heard was the door being closed and a long sigh behind him. "That goes for you too. I don't want you here." Although he didn't want him to leave either. But if he stayed Kawamura would have the same face of pity his mother had minutes before. And if there was something Akutsu hated was pity.

His eyes were still opened but he could barely see between his fingers the shape of Kawamura walking in front of him and sitting on the coffee table. They remained in silence for a while, something that helped Akutsu with his headache.

"Your uniform is stained," stated Kawamura with neutral voice. Akutsu knew he was worried but he was better hiding his feelings than his mother. Most of them, anyway.

"Like I care," it was always stained. A white uniform was a curse wherever you look at it. If it wasn't blood, it was just dirt or grass or ashes. Whatever. It was always dirty. He couldn't care less.

"You should care," again that neutral tone. For some reason, that made Akutsu even angrier.

"Shut up," he commanded. He didn't want to talk about that or anything at the moment. Akutsu was about to remove his hands from his face when he remembered Kawamura's blood weakness. "Close your eyes if you don't want to faint."

"Eyes closed."

When Akutsu had his hands off his head, he realized Kawamura had lied. He was staring at him as he hadn't had a swollen eye and a bleeding nose and mouth. He also realized Kawamura was looking right into his eyes, ignoring the red details covering his face.

"I hope he finished worse than you," Akutsu could see a faint smile in the lips in front of him. He couldn't help but smirk himself without knowing that gesture just made him look scarier.

"Of course," he closed his eyes as he remembered how he had left him, alive but yet…

"You are okay," it hadn't been a question. Kind of a statement and it was weird coming from him. Akutsu opened his eyes again and stared at him. Kawamura knew him better than he thought and that made him smirk even wider.

"I'm okay," he nodded as he leaned towards him, pulling apart from the back of the couch. His hands were resting on Kawamura's tights. "Come here, I don't bite. Not yet." Kawamura laughed nervously but he did what Akutsu had ordered him, closing his eyes so he could ignore better the blood he had seen.

After a few seconds, Akutsu leaned back to the couch; biting his tongue to avoid moaning from the pain that kiss had done to him. If he was going to be tough, he would be tough until the end.

"I'm going to fix my face," he knew that was going to hurt but it wasn't the first time he had to do it. Unfortunately, it won't be the last one either.

Taking a deep breath, he got up in one quick move.

"You know…If you need something," Kawamura said while he was exiting the room. "Anything," Akutsu looked at him over his shoulder in time to see him lick the blood he had left in his lips. A completely innocent gesture but his mind had read it in a different way. "Tell me, alright?"

"Sure…"

He was going to need cold water to clean his wounds.


	18. Rainbow

**Theme **– 018 – Rainbow

**Character **– Takashi Kawamura & Jin Akutsu

**Words** – 456

**Warning **– Chapter kinda fluffy...Blame me.

* * *

When Akutsu returned to the living room he found Kawamura looking through the window. His expression was kind of sad, his eyelids where almost closed. His eyebrows frowned in worry. But he didn't seem to be looking at anything in particular. What was the matter then?

He didn't seem to realize his steps as he approached to him. Definitely Kawamura was drowning in his own thoughts. As he enveloped his waist with his arms, Akutsu wondered what Kawamura was thinking about to be so immersed in it.

Distracted as he was, Kawamura didn't notice Akutsu until he felt his breath in the back of his neck. It startled him for a second as he hadn't heard him approach. But he relaxed as his arms cuddled him from behind. It was a surprising but sweet act he couldn't imagine Akutsu was able to do.

They stayed in silence for a while. There wasn't much to say at that moment. It wasn't like that uncomfortable silence that had followed them the first few times they were so close together. The time they had apart from the other gave them a new vision of this new relationship between them. A good new look.

"Look," Kawamura whispered softly. "It's raining."

For all that Akutsu knew, Kawamura liked rain. And it was just for one reason. The rainbow. Colorful bow that only appeared in rainy days, just when the sun is coming back. A bow of faith he had said sometime in the past. A bunch of crap, that's it.

"Do you think we'll get the chance to see it?" He asked with the same tone again, covering Akutsu's arms with his hands. His voice told him he was smiling and the reflection in the window proved him right.

"Maybe," Akutsu answered, tilting his head a bit so he could rest his chin on Kawamura's shoulder. His own reflection was scary like hell. His swollen eye seemed worst than it did in the bathroom's mirror. "Do you think we'll get the chance to see a thunderbolt burn a car?" The brunette laughed quietly. "Hey, it's a serious question."

"As serious as mine?"

"Way more serious than yours," Kawamura chuckled. "It's funnier than looking for a girly bow." Akutsu frowned when Kawamura moved around, breaking the embrace. His frown went away when he kissed him gently in the mouth, being careful not to hurt him. He had a pout in his face instead.

"Then, sure. Let's hope for that. And…For no one to get hurt by it," he added a second after, turning again to look at the sky.

A smile was now on his face. The worry had been taken away and Akutsu couldn't help but smirk to himself behind Kawamura's back.

They continued staring outside until it was too dark to even see.


End file.
